Fang's Blog
by Waka-maka-juka
Summary: This is my version of Fang's Blog from the time he starts it.
1. Post 1

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fangs Blog. Welcome!**

Date: not really sure

You are visitor number: 2

**Welcome to my life**

Hey people

My name is Fang Hence the name_ Fangs_ blog. I am a 14 year old mutant with wings (although we usually prefer the term Avian American). Always be truthful is my motto so when I say that I spend most of my time running for my life it is no joke.

For now but we are taking a break Settling down much to Maxs dismay.

Just for all you people out there who are going who the heck is Max? Well heres the info on my family (well being bird kids and all we call our self the flock)

Me (Fang) 14 years not really comfortable describing my self so I will just let you surmise.

Max (full name Maximum Ride also our Flock leader) 14 years old is tall, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and tough, sarcastic and like the Flocks mother.

Iggy 14 years old light blonde hair and blue eyes (blind but dont let it fool you he is one of the most skilled cooks I know and can do a whole lot of other stuff that would freak most people out). Resident pyromaniac loves joking around, making bombs and picking locks.

Nudge 12 years old has dark brown hair and mocha skin. Talks a lot and when I say a lot I mean _a lot_ like so much you hear the first 2 words and then your lost.

Gazzy is 8 (a.k.a the Gas Man his name is very self explanatory) has gold/blonde hair and blue eyes. Iggys partner in crime and also the other resident pyromaniac and Bomb geek.

Angel (dont let this fool you should also be known as the _devil) _Gazzys little sister. Gold/blonde hair in ringlets with blue eyes.

So thats my family, all _avian Americans _like me.

So the reason I am writing this blog is to notify all you people out there about all of the weird/wacko/inhumane things that are happening in our lives and to tell you how you can help.

Fly on

Fang

**Ok not sure if it is any good or even worth continuing but thought I may as well post it.**

**Also not sure how to do the whole visitor number thingy**

**Please Review!**


	2. Post 2

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fangs Blog. Welcome!**

Date: Who cares?

You are visitor number: 7

**The 2 types of school**

Hiya (is that even a word?)

So we have been going to school for like a week all of the little kids love it. Iggy and Me are in the same class but Max isnt. But whatever. We wont be staying here much longer. I mean it is cool to settle down but we are all getting a bit antsy (well Max especially).

Just for the record none of us have ever been to school before, so when I wrote _to_ with a 2 and_ for_ with a 4 in my English examination I think my teacher nearly had a fit. (Iggy thought it was hilarious).

Angel keeps on twirling around the house pretending to be a ballerina with her wings open something about Swan Lake?

So we are currently staying with this lady Anne, the house is awesome! We all got our own bedroom, which may not seem that, unusual to you but for someone who has slept in trees, caves and sewers all in one week this is like 5 star luxury. Actually having clean clothes is luxury to us so I guess this is like 10 star.

I guess I should stop going on about my school life and start on my _real life_. Before I start I would like to inform all of you people that there are actually two types of school out there the ones where you go to learn and all that mumbo and then there is the type of school were I spent most of my life. In this school you spend most of your time in cages, getting tested on by the sickest most evil scientists you can imagine. Right now we (meaning me and the Flock) are on a mission to put a stop to all this. I figured now that I actually have decent access to a computer that the world should know about all of this Starting with the kids who reads this. So if you are reading this (obviously) do not take this lightly not all people lives are a walk in the park. Bad things happen and they need to be stopped.

Ok sorry for the doom and gloom. I promise I am _not_ emo.

Fly on

Fang

**Also not sure how to do the Date thing**

**Review!**


	3. Post 3

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

Date: I think the teacher wrote it on the board this morning…

You are visitor number: 12

**But wait there's more…**

So I have had a pretty stressful day and that means a lot from me (trust me I have been in some pretty stressful situations). By stress full I mean fighting with Max. A word of Advice Never ever, ever Fight with Max. So you are probably wondering what all of this is about well...

I was just packing up from class I thought that I was the only one in the room when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to find this pretty Red head standing there. I haven't spoken to her before (no surprise there) but I have had a few classes with her. Anyway she leans up against me and kisses my. So I am in such a state of shock that I kiss her back. Put it down to teenage hormones. Then out of the corner of my eye I see this flash of dirty blonde hair. Of coarse I freak out. What if that was Max? Her and I have some rock history in the whole feely department. Long story don't ask. So later that night Max totally blows up at my. Then she pushes me. And there is no way in hell I will just stand there and take it so I push her back. Oh coarse I feel guilty about it now. I mean I would have been pretty pissed if I had seen her stuck to some boy as she but it "like glue". I guess I also regret it all because she has not talked to me in 2 days, **2 frickin days**, I also heard her crying from her room. Ok now I feel really guilty…

Anyway so apart from my teenage dramas, (urgh I sounded so weird there). Max is really getting pissed. I mean we always talk about settling down and just living a normal relaxing life. But now that it comes down to it. Well it is kind of boring and Max feels as if Anne is replacing her. I get what she means, I mean she has been there for the flock since they were little kids but she needs the chance to be a kid to (she got angry when I said that too). But sometimes Anne gets on my Nerves too I mean she talks to Max and Me like we are little kids and doesn't take most of what we say seriously. I am surprised that Max hasn't totally lost it yet. Like I said before she has a short temper.

So maybe I should elaborate a bit more on the whole "mutant with wings" thing. Ok so when we were young (I'm talking like days or less old) we were all taken from our family's, by force of sold and given to the school were they injected us with Avian DNA. All of us have wings. For example mine are black and Angels are white (hence the name Angel). We all have some "quirks". Like Angel can read minds (no joke). As we like to refer to it, "she has hit the Genetic Jackpot".

So you may be wondering what else could be weird and stuffed up in this kids life? Well let me tell you there is a lot more…

So her are the answers to a few Reviews…

Anonymous Reviewer 1: Is this some type of Joke…_Avian Americans?_

_No it is all true._

Sammyboy: Is this some type of publicity stunt!

_No this is all real._

Anonymous Reviewer 2: The Flock? This is really random.

_Well can you think of a better name for a part bird family?_

Candygirl24: Can you post a picture so we know this is real?

_No I will not post a picture haven't you ever heard of "web safety"? Well I have because the teacher was just talking about it in class today._

Blueboy: I thought Max was a dude?

_No she's a girl.__Have I mentioned that we all named our self's?_

Ace36: This sound like some crazy Fictional story!

_Nope this is all real. Not fictional as much as I wish it was._

Fly on

Fang

**I'm not sure how realistic this is in comparison to how Fang really is,or the order of the book But whatever…**

**I am currently re reading it from when he starts the Blog so it should be more realistic.**

**Review!**


	4. Post 4

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fangs Blog. Welcome!**

Date: Im sure you know

You are visitor number: 23

**Get used to it**

So we have some good news. Today Max talked to me Although I dont think that it really counts seeing as it was bout one of the flock missing. If you ever want to get Max angry (and I suggest you dont), you mess with her flock. Well I think you should not include me in that for now seeing as she still hates my guts.

So hears how it happened

For school we had an excursion to the white house. We were all looking around the gift shop. Lisa was with me. Ok so maybe I should tell you a little about Lisa my girlfriend. She seemed nice enough at first, but now I am starting to see that she is a bit of a slut. I am also not sure weather she is worth fighting with Max anymore. Still undecided on that... But anyway so we were just standing there. When Max suddenly runs up to us with this frantic look on her Face. Angel was missing. Angel is like Maxes Baby. She has been looking after her ever since I can remember. And this is what it took to get Max to talk to me although I think the only reason she did was because she couldnt find Iggy.

We found angel with wait for it The president. Yeah you heard me. So you know how I told you guys about Angels Mind reading powers, well recently they have turned into mind control powers. So I think that this is no coincidence seeing as Angel has always fanaticised about meeting the president.

Max hasnt talked to me since

Now on to the bad news. We were attacked by a pack of Erasers. And no I do not mean a group of viscous Rubbers. I mean a group of viscous half Wolfe men, intent on tearing us limb from limb and no I am not being melodramatic Ok maybe just a little.

We ran into them on the way home from school. Now usually this is not a good thing. But this time maybe it was, because in my opinion it was quite therapeutic for Max to Vent her anger out on something and to tell you the truth I am just glad that it wasnt me.

We arrived home in torn and blood stained clothes. Anne just about had a heart attack when she saw us well if we are going to be staying with her she will have to get used to it.

**Review Answers**

Dude12: Is Lisa hot?

Yeah but she is not really my typealthough that sounds weird since I am sort of dating her.

Anonymous 1: this may sound stupid but can you fly?

Yup

Funnyman: Do you know who your parents are?

No. The younger kids want to know but Im not really that interested. I already have a family.

Sorry I dont have time to answer any more

Fly on

Fang

**Sorry if some of the order is out of Wack but I am re-reading it to make sure I can get it right from now on.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Post 5

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fangs Blog. Welcome!**

Date: For all I know its Christmas

You are visitor number: 30

**Maybemaybe not**

So a while back we sneaked into an Itex building (evil corporation no 1) and stole a whole lot of papers and up until now they had been quietly sitting in my backpack but today Nudge decided it was time to start to decipher them.

If Im being truthful going through them we figured out absolutely nothing. Zilch. Nada. A total waste of time. They were like all scrambled and decoded (we came up with some theories but none of them worked) and the afternoon would have been a total wast except for the fact that I got a good teasing out of Max. I said some smart comment and then when Max commented on it I told her that the ladies like it. Really not the smartest Idea since I have just done the one thing on my do not list Piss Max off.

I asked her weather she took a look at my Blog, to which I got no response but I have a feeling that she has so now I will have to a bit more careful in what a write

But there are some good things in my totally messed up life, because things between Max and me are slowly getting back to Normal. Which is cool with me except for the fact that it did happen no matter how much Max tries to forget. Maybe I should talk to her then again maybe I shouldnt. Not sure what do you think?

Shoot... Ive been updating in class and the teachers coming round. Have to scram.

Tell you more about my horridly complicated life soon.

Fly on

Fang

P.S I am starting to understand why all of you kids hate school!

**Sorry I think that this chapter kind of sucks but I felt guilt for not updating in so long Anyway I might end up changing it later not sure.**

**Review!**


	6. Post 6

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fangs Blog. Welcome!**

Date: I think its a Tuesday

You are visitor number: 40

**A future**

OK so lets start with the most exiting news of today Gazzy and Iggy bombed the school. Sorry to sound so melodramatic but they really did. They were so close to expulsion Max was at her wits end. Dont worry (in case you were) nobody got hurt. Most of the time they just make the bombs for fun or fighting Erasers but I am guessing that the chance to mess with the head honcho was just to great an opportunity to miss. They were pretty happy with them selfs after school it seems like Iggy ad Gazzys lifes work to get under peoples skin.

On another not Anne has suddenly started to introduce a bedtime for Max, Iggy and Me. Urgh as thankful as I am that she is letting us stay (even if she is pretty much forcing us Long story dont ask) I dont take kindly to being ordered around by anyone (well when Max orders ne around I have no choice in the matter) especially adults. Nine thirty. Nine thirty I mean seriously that it totally crazy I go to bed when I am tired anyway so it is just annoying that I have to be confined to my roomOk I think that I am finished whining for today

So going to school and living a relatively normal life has made me think what normal kids want to do when they grow up. Ironically we have to do a project in class, it is what I want to be when I grow up. Urgh it sounds like something from preschool where all of the girls want to be hairdressers and the boys truck drivers. I cant really get up there and tell the class that my aspirations for future are to make it through next week relatively unscathed. My whole life the mantra has been live in the present, survive tomorrow but now Im not so sure. Now that I might actually have a future.

**Review Answers**

SugarBabe123: I want to be a clothes designer when I grow upI think that you could be a peace activist or something J

_A clothes designer hey, I will be sure to check out your brand. As nice as it would be to be a peace activist in my life style I think that it is pretty unlikely._

Moody#: You could just skip the period that you have the test I do it all the time.

_If I did skip I am pretty sure that Max would have my head and Anne that is probably the only thing that they could agree on. Ok I am probably going to sound like your mum hereor your father? But you shouldnt skip as boring and sometimes totally pointless as school is, its important._

Fly on

Fang

**Ok I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long what was it like 2 months. It has been nagging at the back of my mind for a while. I have an awful lot of excuses but none of them very good so I wont even bother listing them.**

**I will try to do better in future.**

**Review!**


	7. Post 7

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fangs Blog. Welcome!**

Date: Check your calendar

You are visitor number: 58

**The Point is**

We have all been grounded. Grounded. All because of Gazzy and Iggy. I'm not sure what else I can do but Max has already had a _little talk _with them although I doubt it will make much difference. When we were getting our punishments dished out I think that the only part they heard was the no deserts part. Mind you thats the part that I hated the most too.

It seems that Gazzy and Iggy actually had a reason to bomb the school (that sounded strange...). Apparently they are _rebelling _against the Principle. They also said that they found some _incrimination_ files. Not that it maters really but. I mean it is a school principle for gods sake not some white coat (evil scientists for any one that missed that).

So it seems that we might have actually found some things out about Iggys parents. On the papers from what we could decipher (almost nothing) Griffiths was Iggys last name and today Max heard something on the news about a couple named Mr and Miss Griffiths having a missing child form 14 years ago. It just seemed way to coincidental so Max and me decided look into it. We snuck out (no surprise there). I mean Anne didnt even lock anything. What did she think that we would just stay because we would feel guilty for leaving? Or loyalty? Anyway we thought it was a good idea to keep this from the flock, dont want to get their hopes up and all.

It was a good thing in the end not to say anything because in the end but the whole trip was pretty pointless. I mean all we know is what the house looks like. Like every other middle class American home. What are the chances that we will find this one house out of the millions out there? Especially when we werent going to venture very far. It was nice but to spend some time with Max. On the down side, Anne realized we were out flying and saw us heading back to the house. It was what, 3 in the morning and she was waiting up for us in the lounge room. That woman is strange. She didnt say anything but, I think that she realizes that there is nothing that she can do.

So the point of this Blog (apart from a place were I can rant about all of my teenage woes) is to tell people about all of the things wrong with the world. Trust me there are a lot (And I have experienced many of them first hand) Problem is im not really sure where to start with explaining my incredibly complicated life so it might just be easier if you just send me Qs...

**Review Answers**

TopDog47: I tried to make a bomb once. Singed of my eyebrows

_Youre lucky it was just your eyebrows. Iggy managed to singe of the front of his shirt so that it was all raged and charred black. He thought it was not so much._

Anonymous: When you say things wrong with the world do you mean just like evil scientists or like global warming as well?

_Evil scientists yes, but global warming as well.__ Point is we are the next generation the ones who will be making the difference. The adults have stuffed up our world pretty bad and we will need to be the ones to fix it including things like Global Warming._

Fly on

Fang

**I know its short but the next thing that happens is Max getting asked out by Sam and I want to start a chapter with that. I think that I asked this before but if anyone has any ideas for reasons why he does not know the date or even Qs for Reviewers to ask please tell me.**

**Review!**


	8. Post 8

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

Date: The day after yesterday…

You are visitor number: 66

**Stressful Life…**

Today Max got asked out by Sam (Some Dweeb in our year). Now some people might be wondering how I managed to say that in a calm voice or….type that in a cool tone? Answer is I don't know because on the inside it went something like this… beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep WTF? (I'm not sure how old the people reading this are so you can just fill in the _beeps _as you se fit) See this morning we were all sitting around having breakfast when Max spills the News. We all expected her to have declined but noooooo, Max just had to say yes and I can't say anything for being a big hypocrite. Sigh. You know that staying here with Anne has been one of the most stressful times of my life. Girls. Bombs. Teachers. Homework. Adults. Just being a teenager in general. It's a different type of stress I will give you that but still takes a lot out of you.

I was helping Max get ready for her date and I swear she looked like she was going to hyperventilate. She was seriously freaking out. I mean it's just a date. A date I wish she wasn't going on, but still just a date. Maybe I could have stoped her… oh well to late now.

I reckon I spent a good 30 minutes pacing back and forward in my room before I finally decided that I should update my blog. So that's were I am now, waiting for Max to get back from her date… I hope it goes horridly…

**Review Questions**

Anonymous: Fix it? The world? Look man I get where you are coming from with the adults having made a whole lot of mistakes but you said it yourself we are only kids. What do you want us to do?

_There are 2.2 billion kids in the world 6.5 billion adults. One third of the population. That's what we are. Power comes in masses. We have the power. Sure we might not be able to bring world peace now but if we grow up knowing the problems and wanting to fix them, when we become the adults of this world, the decision makers then we can fix things we can right the problems. In the mean time but do the little things. They add up. Next national clean up day. Go help. If half of us did something good then that is 1.1 billion things that will help to bring us a brighter future. If we all did then that's 2.2 billion. 2.2 billion kids aren't powerless. One day the world will be in our hands one day we will be the adults making the decisions. Do we want the kids of the future to have to go…"the adults have stuffed up the world and we need to fix it"? _

Bob: You said that you came from a place called the school. Did you come up with that name?

_Yeah the flock and me. I guess we were there in the time that most kids were at school so it was kind of like a sub. Not really the same thing but we struggled to think of another more realistic name that wouldn't bring on the nightmares._

21CenturyGirl: My mum works for a company called the CSM, which works against big businesses who pollute our world and other stuff. You said that the Adults have wrecked this world but there are some that have realised this and are working to fix it.

_Your right. Not all adults are bad. Kudos to your mum I hope that there are many more like her._

MalabuMan: Hey look I am in no way trying to justify what those evil scientists did to you but you were created with wing's (that's awesome). Aren't you thankful in some ways? Haven't they sort of done some good things too?

_Yes. I am thankful for the wings and all but we were exceptionally luck in how we turned out. I wont go into details no need to give you nightmares but we are pretty much the only successful experiments out there. Not including Erasers of coarse. A bunch of bloodthirsty half wolf people isn't exactly successful. Look the point is that thousand… maybe millions of innocent kids have died because of this experimentation. Kids who would have had futures, families, a life to live, the chance to do so many things, experience so many things (the type that normal kids take for granted) all of this has been taken away from them in a split second because a bunch of adults didn't value life. In the School, in this life, there is no chance at normal even if like us your not grotesquely mutated and have a mind that function and are even in some way fortunate, you go through things that no one should have to experience. All for the sake of 'progress'. Science is good but at some point things just go too far._

PC1345: You are sooooooo right, we totally deserve to inherit a clean world, a good world. It is us that will be living here. From now on I will do what I can. I'll admit it is not much but spreading the word…maybe going to some protests. You have to start somewhere right?

_Yes this is exactly what I want. Do what you can it might not be much but it is better than nothing._

Fly on

Fang

**Dont really have anything to say...**

**Review!**


	9. Post 9

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fangs Blog. Welcome!**

Date: _/_/_ fill in the blanks

You are visitor number: 83

**The End I hope**

So Max just got back, well she got back about 30 mins ago but only now could I make my self write this. I feel that my 80 or so visitors should be aware of how Maxs date went.

Well I think I can sleep safe with the fact that her and the douche arent going to elope to Vegas but it didnt go quite as horribly as I had hoped. Lets relay shall we

Max and the douche (I refuse to call him Sam) went to the movies and then for Ice cream. How clich. I mean couldnt this guy be a bit more originalmoving onso that was all normal (too normal for my liking. Ok that was a bit weird), but then the unthinkable happened. Now if you were thinking that green aliens came and took over the world through the planet Zelda proving the Scientologists theory correctthen you would be wrong. Douche kissed Max. I refuse to reverse that statement seeing as I know that Max would never have started it. Right? Right. Although According to Max He could be the nicest guy in the world, but it doesnt change anything. Im still a mutant freak. Were still in a situation I hate more everyday. We cant trust anyone Ha ha well I guess that puts you out for the count douchy boy (Sammy boy)

A few people out there might be asking well how did you take it? the answer to that is I took it calm and neutral well at least on the outside on the inside it was probably like a repeat of when Max got asked out in the first place. But you know I just pretend. Every heard the saying Fake it till you make it? So I played the calm-neutral-best friend-secretly-crushing-on-said-best-friend. See no biggie.

Another thing you might be asking yourself is when did Fang start crushing on Max? The answer to that is about an hour and a half ago when I realized that I wouldnt be this anxious cough*jealous*cough if I didnt have any other feelings for Max. Of coarse this realization didnt come quite that easy. A few smashed mirrors, screaming into pillows, Argument inside my head (I was doubting my sanity for a short time there)you get the idea

So that was Maxs date. I hope that is the end of it.

Now although Maxs date was a completed fail (in my opinion at least), Max did say that she saw Ari (not that that is a good thing). Apparently he walked right past were Max and the douche were eating ice cream. Of coarse we new that he was in the Area but thats not allok the next bit might sound a bit strange Max saw another _Max_.

Did that make sense?

Lets elaborate shall we? Max thought she saw a clone of herself walking with Ari. She thought that it was her reflection at first but you never know. The good news is that they didnt attack Max cause then she would have to reveal her cover and then the douche would probably never talk to her again Wait. Thats a good thing

**Review Answers**

Funnyhunny: Urgh this Sam guy sounds soooooooooooo boring.

_I have to agree with you there_

Anonymous: What do Erasers look like when they arent wolves, because I mean they cant just walk around like wolfs can they?

_No they look like normal people. Well actually they look like Male models. So this is a warning to anybody reading this. Is you see someone extremely good looking walking towards you run in the opposite direction._

Lucylol: Isnt there anything else we could do apart from protest marches and stuff. I mean it is just so boring while you guys get to run around actually doing things. I know that you will say, you dont want to do that. Or it isnt safe but really. I mean Im sure that stuff they do leaves a trail even trying to like uncover things that are wrong to do with the school would be more exiting.

_I get were you are coming from and yes that type of thing with uncovering the school would be more exiting so by all means go for it but seriously you do not want to live like us and it is really dangerous._

Anonymous: Man you are sooooooooooo whipped.

_Shut up_


	10. Post 10

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fangs Blog. Welcome!**

Date: I think that my assignment was due today

You are visitor number: 99

**Weird**

We found it. We found Iggys house. I think that It was one of the saddest moments of my life but also the happiest. Sad because we might have to let Iggy go and Happy because well a family. Thats what we have always dreamed of, thats what we have been looking for all of this time. Well the others not me. I have now come to realize that all I need is Max (soggy moment there) and I would like to think that she needs me (Ok distant fantasy there, but we can always dream right?).

Who would have thought that out of the millions of houses we would find the one that belonged to Igggys family? Certainly not me, but I guess in some dark corner of my mind I didnt want to find his family. Iggy is like my brother and I dont want to split up the flock but we all deserve a chance at a normal life, as normal as any of us can get at least.

I know that Max will let him go if he wants to. She is just like that never thinking of herself. If she had to she would give herself up to the school if it meant our safety. Its just that she doesnt care about her own life (not in the suicidal kinda way). But thats what Im here for (not the suicide) to care for her and look out for her (looking _after_ max would be impossible). As you can see my little crush has been slowly growing

And somehow we have veered of to Max Back to the point

Even when Max told me that this was the house I didnt want to believe it. But I saw her face. Iggys mother. His real mother. Not someone stepping up to be the shoulder for him to lean on but the real thing. This woman is his mother and I am sure of it. We walked right up to the door and there can be no mistake.

Of coarse all that is left to do is tell Iggy. We will probably wait a bit seeing as there is a lot going on but we cant really keep something like this from him.

In the mean time though Iggy and Gazzy have been doing some snoopingwell more snooping. And now even I have to admit that there is something sus going on at that school. Oh well it seems to me that weird just seems to follow us round wherever we go and I really shouldnt be surprised by now.

To coin the fraise that not many of you will have heard of, All is not right in munchkin land. For example Underground tunnels, Suspicious files, suspicious files that have been shredded and the fact that our school is said to have been built in the last 10 years some places and around since 1985 in others. Like I said weird.

**Review Answer**

WorldDomination: Wow what a wacko school. I wish my life was that exiting ;) P.S dont take any offence in the pen name it was created before I read your blog.

_Dont worry no offence taken and secondly, you dont want to be in our place, trust me the second you stepped into my shoes you would want out._

Anonymous: Lucky Iggy. It is great that he has finally found his family, everyone deserves that chance.

_I agree. I dont think that it could have happened to a better person._

OMG: Wow. Just Wow. Give my congrats to Iggy.

_Will do._

Anonymous: you might not believe me but I think that I saw that news broadcast about the missing kids on TV!

_I am not actually that surprised I kinda guessed that someone would have seen it._

**Dont really have anything to say again**

**Please Review**


	11. Post 11

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fangs Blog. Welcome!**

Date: The day I learned the true power of a mind reader

You are visitor number: 123

**Where I belong**

So a lot of people reading this are probably aware of the fact that the president of the united states has just taken back almost a billion dollars allotted to military funds and is channelling it into public health care and shelters for homeless women and children. Yeah. That was Angel. Allow me to elaborate Angel; our adorable mind reading 6 year old has mentally influenced the leader of the free nation. Not something any of you saw coming. Right? Right. I am just hoping that if something like this happens again (and even though I am not religious I am praying it doesnt) that it doesnt escalate into something as crazy as the burning of all white coats.

I wonder whether Angel could convince my English teacher that I deserve an A on that report I gave inOn second thought Max would find out somehow (she has her ways *shudder *) and then I would be majorly screwed

On another point it has been decided (queue dramatic music) we will be leaving just after thanksgiving. But as Max kindly pointed out (minus the swearing) we really need to clear out of here before the shit starts hitting the fan. But of coarse bambi eyes, some fake tears and Max was sold. It really is just anything to keep the younger ones happy although Iggy was among the ones who thought that Anns mashed potatoes were worth staying in town for. Although, I have not been that impressed by Annes home cooking so far. A bit hypocritical coming from the guy who spent a week eating dessert rat roasted over a fire Gourmet style Yum

I kinda want to get out of here though. Get away from all of the drama associated with being a normal teenager. Ha ha listen to this; the guy who doesnt blink an eye at being attacked by guys twice his size it jumping up and down on the spot to get away from the _normal _life. I guess when you spend your whole life on the run well that is where you feel most comfortable ironic isnt it?

**Review Answers**

Lillylolly: Ewwwwww desert rat on a fire. Who caught them? And how?

_I caught them and well how you really dont want to know_

Anonymous: I saw that news clip. I know why you wouldnt be encouraging these types of things but in my opinion go angel!

_I am sure that all of the homeless kids and women will be very happy (as well as our failing health system) but it really would not be good if I passed on your encouragement like I said who knows what could happen next?_

Flick666: what the heck happened with Sam?

_Yeah. Him and max are officially dating (grinds teeth) But once again I cant say anything because Lisa is my girlfriend and I dont want to be a hypocrite. Also saying something would show that I care. It would ruin my whole faade... Just kidding but seriously I am just lost at the moment. I think I should get of off this topic it is just making me angry._

Asdfghjkl: Desert Rats! I dont think that I would have been able to stomach that. I am just hoping that, that Yum was sarcastic

_When you are hungry enough you can stomach anything and Oh trust me it was sarcastic._

TomatoJ: Angel is one freaky child. No offence.

_None taken, like I said before she has hit the genetic jackpot._

Anonymous: Do you think that Angel could change my report card a grumpy teacher with a failing social life failed my math quiz?

_Oh year I am sure that Angel would love to set up a business_

**Did you know that asdfghjkl is actually a word! I was just randomly bored one day and though that I would see. It means ****Used in desperation when no other words will do**

**Ok beside the point. This might be the last post for a bit. I am going away on holiday and then I have exams so not sure when there will be some spare time.**

**Anyway...**

**Review!**


	12. Post 12

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fangs Blog. Welcome!**

Date: Thanks giving

You are visitor number: 150

**Thankful for**

So I havent posted in around 2 weeks. Im sorry but there really hasten been that much going on around here. But well today was thanksgiving as I am sure that you are all well aware and things have started to pick up. Not as in good but still a bit more interesting.

The time before thanksgiving dinner pretty much consisted of Anne fussing around the kitchen. Worrying about the color of the turkey, the size, the temperature and whether of not it had popped yet. This was apparently her first proper thanksgiving turkey and it showed in just how nervous she was.

Max seemed to think that the whole thing was somewhat amusing, cracking jokes about how if the turkey was dry and horrid that it would symbolize our first thanksgiving and stay here. Of coarse she meant it as a joke but I dont know whether Anne quite got the humor.

The dinner was probably the most fancy I have ever eaten. This isnt saying much considering my upbringing but it was still different. White tablecloth, candles, silver cutlery, embroider overlay. Before starting our food but in the traditional thanksgiving tradition (that sounded weird) we had to give thanks.

Here is what everyone was thankful for

Angel: For her Family (Awww), Her dog, for having Max to take care of her and having this place to stay.

Gazzy: For the food (that is just so predictable) and this house to stay in.

Nudge: For the food (Nudge is so food orientated), her family, that she has long brown hair and lashes (that is just Nudge) and for MTV and Gummy worms. Ok those last to are really weird

Iggy: In a very Iggy fashion replied, Yeah what Gazzy said. Well he certainly gets an F for effort.

Max: Family, this food and the house to stay in. (Please note how she didnt say Anne just the house)

Next it was my turn. Somehow I managed to totally embarrass my self. Of coarse I said the usual Family, Food. Place to stay Just in fewer words. But what I was really thinking In my head, now I would like to remind you that this was involuntary, _I am thankful for Max _Cue imaginary teenage girls going Awww. And on this though I just had to look at Max and blush. Blush! I am Fang and I never blush. It was a catastrophe! Well for me and my ego. I am not sure that anyone else really noticed well except for Max. The one person I wish would have missed it. I also have a feeling that a certain mind reader was listening in but I guess I will never know.

But it is true I am thankful for Max, for everything that she has done. I dont list all of things that she has done for us, for me over the years because I am sure that it would exceed a thousand words but lets just say that none of us would have ever made it this far if it wasnt for her. I think that is what we all wanted to say. Not food or this place to stay. We go without those things all the time. But Max and each other, because when there is nothing else that is what we can always rely on and that is what I am thankful for.

**Review Answers**

StarStella: That nice, was it your first thanksgiving?

_Duhhhh. Where else would we have had one?_

Anonymous: Once again you are sooooo whipped.

_One again. I know._

BinTin: You have a dog?

_Yeah Angel found it one time when we raided the school. It was experimented on so it can, like jump really high. In addition to that it also love to lick you face (more than normal dogs) which makes it in my book more annoying than Gazzy. Angel had to pull out the ultimate bambi eyes to get it past Ma._

Judy44444444444: Wow that was deep

_I know right it was a bit strange for me but all true._

Its late and Anne is making her rounds so I gotta go

Fly on

Fang

**I now that this might have been a little bit different but this is how I pictured it so whatever**

**Review!**

**Ta **

**Ruby**


	13. Post 13

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fangs Blog. Welcome!**

Date: You really expect me to know?

You are visitor number: 183

**Goodbye**

So we told Iggy about his Family, and he took it well. So well that we went to see his family.

I should probably tell you now that Iggy is no longer here. He is of with his family. Some part of me wanted to just then write "real" family but I know that even though they are biologically his family and even if he grows to love them, I will still think of us as the family. The original.

When we told everyone I think we all got different reactions. Putting aside the sadness of having to possibly letting go of a brother there was excitement. We where all happy for Iggy even though the prospect of like I said having to say "goodbye" was sad.

At first when he found out, he was nervous I mean a blind kid with wings. It's not really what some surprised parents expect to be turning up on their doorstep 14 years later. But if I where them I would just be happy to have a son at all and if they don't except Iggy for who his is then its really not worth our time.

Another thing to know, Iggy's original name was James. I can say that in my opinion it doesn't suit him but then again I am just so used to calling/thinking of him as Iggy that I cannot call him anything else.

So Iggy is with his family, his biological family. In the end they wanted him back wings, blind and all

There where goodbye's

There where hello's.

But most of all goodbye's

The girls where crying (even Max)

Gazzy was fighting tears

And the flock has 5 members now.

I feel like we should do a minute of silence. Almost to commemorate this moment. Although that is a silly Idea, nobody is dead, even though in the quite house it can kind of feel that way.

**Review Answers**

Lucy-lucky: When did Iggy and Gazzy get into bombs? P.S I Am sorry for your loss...damn your right it does sound like somebody is dead…

_Thankyou, even the condolences of an anonymous stranger can make it feel a bit better…in some sense. As to the Q. I am not really suer exactly when. It was so long ago and as long as I can remember Iggy and Gazzy have been blowing stuff up. What I can tell you but, is that Jeb did not introduce it to them, nor Max. They must have picked it up of TV or something…_

Anonymous: OMG, Iggy, congratulations to the dude. But still its sad… breaking up the flock.

_Yeah I know it will never quite be the same._

SamDaMan: Aren't you at all angry that Iggy left you? Sorry I am not trying to rile you up but I am curious.

_Look its complicated. I understand why Iggy left. I mean we all deserve that "Happy Family Life" But still I cant help but feel a little deserted. Who knows how all these things will turn out though? For better? Of for worse? (And now I feel like a poet) Either way Iggy deserves the chance. We where taken from our families at birth and all of this has also made me wonder what my (our) life's would have been like had we not been taken. Whit if instead of me it was some other kid? Either way I guess we will never get to know that but we can know this, what it would/will be like now and I don't blame the guy for taking that chance._

**I'm Back!**

**So sorry for the time away and sorry for the bad chapter but I was so exited to get my book back and be able to write this story again (its hardly edited) that I just wanted to get something out there.**

**I think there will be another chapter update tomorrow**

**Until then…**

**Review!**

**Thanks.**

**Ruby**


	14. post 14

**Fangs Blog**

**You are reading Fangs Blog. Welcome!**

Date: no idea so lets go the "the day of realization"

You are visitor number: 206

**My Dilemma**

Ok so you remember that on my very first blog post I said that my motto is "Always be truthful" while at the time that was just to accentuate my point (and get you all to believe the whole avian American thing) Well, I am actually trying to stick to it. So *Deep breath * I have a confession…

…

I.

Fang.

(No last name).

Have.

A.

Crush.

On.

Maximum.

Ride.

…

Please I would like to remind all of you people that I am not related to Max and that I am in no way committing incense. Ok, so now that I have had this life changing and rather inconvenient revelation a whole lot of (extra) problems have come along as well.

Such as…

-What do I do about Lisa?

-What do I do about liking Max?

-Do I "Make a move"?

-Do I wait and see if these feeling pass?

-If I do decide to act on my feelings will Max like me back?

-If we were to become a couple (highly unlikely) how might it affect the flock?

-Is it the right thing to do in our situation? (Life is already dangerous)

You see my dilemma.

Yeah, and I see no immediate way out of it. Which sucks, and I do think that I preferred the decisions where there were not so many variable outcomes (science talk…I hate scientific procedures).

Die

Or

Live

Of course the outcomes are much more drastic making the decisions decidedly more important although sitting at my desk now the "Max decision" (that is what I will call it) seems much bigger.

And much more important.

**Review Answers**

Laurel78: What has happened with Max and Sam?

_Unfortunately and somewhat painfully (on my part) Max and Sam are boyfriend and girlfriend._

Anonymous: FINALLY! The way you talked about her it was so obvious.

_…Thanks for the support man…_

Watcha_12: What's your favorite thing about being an "Avian American"?

_Definitely the flying, chassed by the school is not very high on my list_

xXBoggleXx: Awww that's so cute! I am sure you and Max will make a great couple.

I think there is a big "IF" you are forgetting about.

**All right short but whatever. Also filler but I figured this is about the time Fang figures his "feelings" out. Next post will be more on Iggy. I might be a bit patchy with my updates only because I am going away on holiday but I will do my best.**

**Review**

**Thanks **

**Ruby**


	15. Authors Note: Arrivederci

Hello people of fanfiction,

Its been well… years now since I have properly updated on fanfiction and all of my stories have pretty much burnt out. As such this update is almost pointless but I wanted to finish off with a final goodbye and "its over" if only for the sake of symmetry.

Somewhere along the lines I lost commitment to this story so sorry to all of you wonderful people who reviewed, favorites and followed.

It was fun while it lasted.

Bye

Ruby

x


End file.
